Large-diameter steel pipe pile and PHC pipe pile have been widely applied in the projects of offshore wind farms, oil drilling platforms, port wharfs, thermal power plants and industrial and civil buildings. According to available standards, the bearing capacity of pipe pile comprises pile side resistance and pile tip resistance. The pile side resistance consists of outer resistance and inner resistance. Generally, it is assumed that the pile inner friction resistance is nearly three-fifths of the pile outer friction resistance. However, the in-situ test method to obtain the outer resistance and inner resistance of the pipe pile has never been provided or cannot be provided.